SMB Side Story Series: Gamma's Fantasies
by SHSL Kirino Ranmaru
Summary: [Supposedly Miserable But... side story] Gamma dreams of Kariya Misaki (Kariya Masaki). He fantasizes that he is the only man in Misaki's eyes. . .


**Lou: I don't. . .Really remember why we came up with this. . . We just thought of a lot of side stories for our collab fic, _Supposedly Miserable But_. . . And we decided to go with this first. . . So yeah. . . It's mainly just Gamma's dreams/fantasies of him and Kariya. . .**

**Anyway. . . We hope you'll like this fic!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the InaIre series**

**(It's ironic how we published this on RanMasa day . . . Seeing that Yuu's a big fan of RanMasa . _ .)**

* * *

**Fantasy #1: **Medieval time~! (The princess is mine!)

Once upon a time, a princess, at a very young age ruled over the kingdom. She had short teal hair and golden yellow eyes, her personality as mischievous, but still knows when to stop, and her appearance as beautiful as every other princess'. Her name is Kariya Misaki.

Her faithful knight of the royal court and guardian, Gamma, had been friends with her since the beginning of time. But a secret lies inside Gamma, and it's his feelings for Misaki!

And then one day...

Misaki decided she would go and see the village. She decided to put on a disguise, so no one would recognize it on, she sneaked out of the castle. She walked around, admiring the people and the village.

Eventually, she bought items she took interest in and when she decided to go back, she suddenly saw a group of young men looking at her direction. They were staring at her intently, like they wanted to-

"I-It's not safe here..." she murmured and walked to an alleyway, but she could hear footsteps following her.

"Are you okay, miss?" a voice asked her and she turned around to see a young boy. He had pink hair tied to pigtails and blue eyes. Odd, she never saw him in town before.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked.

"Maybe someone who could be your friend? I see you're trying to hide from those men, right?" he asked.

She nodded, "I know them, they were staring at me. I heard that they once tried to sneak into the castle. . ."

The boy pat her head, "I'll handle this! Take my hand if you want to be free!"

Hesitant but desperate, Misaki took Kirino's hand and watched as the men who followed her walked into the alleyway. The pink-haired boy with him started chanting words that Misaki couldn't understand...and then, a white light floated on his hands.

"HIIIYAAA!" he shouted and threw the light at them.

He started to run, with Misaki trailing behind him. The group were chasing them as soon as they recovered from the sudden attack.

"Th-They're gaining on us!" Misaki shouted.

"Not for long!" The boy smirked and started murmuring again, forming another light on his hands. He threw another one at them and started to run even faster.

Eventually, they lost the duo and decided to go back. The boy and Kariya hid inside a cave, catching their breaths.

"Wah! That's so cool!" Misaki commented, "You have to teach me that!"

The boy smiled, "Well, okay, sure. By the way, I never caught your name."

Misaki proudly showed her hand and grinned, "My name is Kariya Misaki!"

The boy smiled and shook her hand, "Name's Ranmaru. Kirino Ranmaru."

"So. . . You're the princess?" Kirino asked

"Yeah. . . I went out just to see what's happening."

"Oh, I see. You're quite young for a princess, don't you think? Do you have a royal adviser or something?"

The girl shook her head, "No. I rule the kingdom on my own… It's not that big to handle anyway."

"She's what?!" Gamma, the high-ranked soldier in the kingdom, cried out

"She's not at her room, sir." The maid informed

Gamma groaned and thought, _where did that girl run off to?_

"So, you've been practicing magic since you were little?"

"Yup. My dad's a wizard, so I learned a few tricks from him." the boy said proudly.

_"PRINCESS!" _someone called out

"Who was that?"

"It's probably Gamma…"

"Who?"

"Ah! My friend and also the best knight in the whole kingdom!"

"You like him?"

Misaki blushed and looked away, "Princess! Ah there you are!" Gamma said as he got off his horse. "Where were you?! I've been looking all over for you!" his eyes then fell on Kirino, "and who's he?"

"Ah, he's Ranmaru! And he's a-"

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, let's go." he grabbed the arm of the princess and turned around to leave when Kirino appeared in front of them, "Na ah, you're not going anywhere with the princess." he said, moving his finger from side to side.

"Why not?"

"I saved the princess. . . It's courtesy to have something from the princess…" he smirked

"And that is?"

The young wizard's smirk grew bigger

"Her heart."

Misaki and Gamma's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"You see. . . I've heard of the princess way before. And seeing her now, I grew to like… No. Love her."

Gamma guarded Misaki and said, "Well, you can't have the princess." he drew his sword and pointed it at Kirino.

Kirino moved the sword's tip to the left with his hand, "And why not? Is it because you like her? Are you his knight in shining armour?" he said, mockingly

Gamma blushed, "Shut up!" he swung his sword at the boy continuously, but Kirino kept dodging.

Kirino laughed at the knight's failure.

Gamma, frustrated, then thought of an idea, "Let's make a deal."

"A deal, you say?"

Gamma nodded, "We'll have a sword duel. If one get's to immobilize the other, it's their win. No magic."

"What's the catch?"

"If I win, you leave the kingdom and the princess alone. If you win. . . You can have the princess…"

Kirino thought for awhile, "alright, I accept your challenge." he snapped his fingers and a sword appeared in his hands.

"Let's do this!"

The two men clashed their swords, not giving a single inch. They were motivated to keep the prize.

But in the end, due to his expertise in sword fighting, Gamma won.

Kirino cursed under his breath and said,"You win. Fair and square." he looked at the princess and said, "It's too bad I can't have you, milady. Although, at the start, I knew I couldn't take your heart. Well, I better go now." before leaving, he turned to Gamma, "Just because you won. . . Doesn't mean that I won't get back at you. Just a warning." he smirked before he vanished.

Silence fell with the two, Misaki looked at Gamma and said, "G-Gamma. . . I-"

"It's fine, princess. . ."

"But, I…" the princess blushed when she felt Gamma's lips on hers.

"I promised to protect you, didn't I?" he said as he carried her in his arms, got on his horse and went back home.

* * *

**Yuu**: **...thanks for reading and please review! now i shall wallow in a hole and cry...yeah.**

**/Inserts myself: You can request other fantasies/dreams for Gamma, btw. . ./**


End file.
